A business may employ administrative assistants for answering and screening telephone calls and multimedia sessions. When a telephone call or multimedia session arrives for an employee of the business, an administrative assistant may answer the telephone call or multimedia session and request information from the calling party (such as the calling party's name) that will enable the employee to know whether or not to take the telephone call/session. The call/session may ultimately be connected to the requested party, routed to voicemail/videomail, played an informative and personalized voice or multimedia message or given other treatment.